Dream Analysis
by Lo7
Summary: Currently a one-shot with potential for expansion. Sasuke had a seemingly innocent dream until a certain blond ninja makes an appearance and Sasuke must face the fact that he may feel more than just friendship for his energetic friend. Yaoi warning!


Hey guys. This is my first fic, so please be nice. Actually, sadly I've started six other fics but this is the only one i've finished so far and I just started it this morning. I know, I know, but I keep getting new ideas before I can finish my old stories and I just have to write the idea down before I forget it, and it kinda snowballs from there. Anyways, please let me know what you think of this story and whether I should continue in my endeavor to complete my other stories.

* * *

Sasuke was pretty sure he was dreaming. What gave it away? The yellow sky and purple grass may have been a clue. Plus the fact that he was currently pressing Sakura against a tree and thoroughly making out with her might have tipped him off. He was pretty sure _that_ would never happen in real life. Although Sasuke had to admit that it felt kind of nice. Maybe he should give her a chance when he woke up. It couldn't be all bad. The press of her lips against his was pleasant although he still didn't understand why everyone made such a big deal out of kissing. It seemed pleasant and all but not the mind blowing experience that everyone made it out to be.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his mind wander while he kissed Sakura. The activity didn't seem to need much brain power or concentration and dream Sakura didn't seem to notice his lack of attention. Just as he was starting to think about what he should eat for breakfast when he woke up, something changed in the kiss. The lips pressed against his had begun to move more passionately, pressing roughly, needilly against his own. What had once been merely pleasant was now sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Not wanting to open his eyes, Sasuke merely kissed back more fervently and he heard a soft moan escape Sakura's lips.

_So this is what people are talking about,_ Sasuke thought with satisfaction. The sensation of a tongue sweeping across his bottom lip made him gasp and a tongue quickly swept in at the opening. A soft moan escaped his lips as pleasure swept through his body.

_Nope scratch that, this is was they mean,_ Sasuke's lust addled brain managed to think. _No more thinking now,_ and Sasuke gave himself over completely to the kiss, eagerly meeting the other tongue with his own in a battle for dominance.

Sakura gave a low lusty moan before intensifying her efforts.

_Wow, Sakura moans really deeply._ The stray thought slipped through Sasuke's brain, but Sasuke was determined to not over think things and just enjoy the kiss. This dream was probably his only real chance to feel like this. He somehow doubted that actually kissing Sakura would be anything like this mind blowing kiss.

Another guttural moan made Sasuke's brain jump in again.

_I always pictured Sakura as a high pitched whimper type of girl, not a moaner. I wonder what her face looks like when she's moaning like this. I bet she looks amazing…_

With a sigh, Sasuke decided to humor his brain. Maybe if he listened this time it would leave him alone. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes but instead of the unnatural bubblegum pink hair that he was expecting his eyes were assaulted by blindingly bright blonde hair. Sasuke pulled away in surprise and struggled to refocus his dazzled, lust glazed eyes. When they were finally able to focus on the person in front of him, he still had to wait another couple of minutes before his brain managed to collect the visual signals and carry them back where his dazed brain struggled to piece all of the information together. Finally after a good five minutes of standing and staring blankly a coherent thought finally rose to Sasuke's lust addled brain.

_Naruto! He'd just been fully making out with Naruto! Not to mention that it was the best kiss he'd ever, and probably ever would, have. God those lips are amazing. Who would have thought… Wait, I'm dreaming still. Why am I dreaming about kissing Naruto? I wonder if kissing him in real life is anything like this dream… Oh my god! Why am I fantasizing about kissing my best friend_ (As much as Sasuke hated it and no matter how much the fought and claimed to be enemies, Sasuke had to admit that Naruto had become his only true friend).

That train of thought came to a grinding halt as he looked back up at Naruto. He had stayed in the same position Sasuke had left him in, not saying a word while Sasuke had an inner battle with his brain. As Sasuke met his gaze again, a face eating smile spread across his face. Combined with the raging lust easily visible in his eyes, that smile was anything but cheerful innocence. That look sent shivers of pleasure down Sasuke's spine.

_God he looks sexy…_ was the only thought he could get out before Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke back to him, claiming his lips in a hungry kiss.

Deciding that brain function was entirely unnecessary, Sasuke eagerly gave himself over to the kiss, oxygen be damned. Once again mouths opened and tongues darted out to begin the battle for dominance. Strangely enough the idea that it was Naruto that he was kissing only excited him more. Before, when he had thought it was Sakura he was kissing, Sasuke had merely enjoyed the pleasure of the kiss. But now, the thought that it was Naruto's tongue darting in and out of his mouth, Naruto's hands that were tightly gripping his hair pulling his face impossibly closer, Naruto's body that was pressed so closely to his was nearly sending him over the edge. He needed to be closer, wanted to feel more, wanted to simply melt into the other.

Naruto had quickly taken dominance, which Sasuke gladly allowed, and was now thoroughly exploring Sasuke's mouth. Obviously deciding he wanted the more dominant position as well, Naruto suddenly swung around and pinned Sasuke to the tree he had previously been pressed up against. Sasuke couldn't hold back a loud moan at the feel of the other's body pressed so close to his. His hands, which had previously been tightly gripped behind Naruto's neck disentangled themselves from that brilliant blonde hair and began to move down Naruto's back, outlining each of the toned hardened muscles through his shirt. It wasn't enough for Sasuke and he quickly moved his hands down to the hem of Naruto's shirt and began to pull up. They broke the kiss only long enough for Sasuke to pull the shirt over Naruto's head, each gasping desperately for oxygen before diving hungrily back in. Sasuke's hands now slid unimpeded over Naruto's naked back, ghosting over the planes of his back with only the barest of touches, making Naruto shiver in pleasure. He moved his hands around and slipped them between their tightly pressed bodies, tracing the dips and rises of the muscles on his stomach and chest. Naruto gasped at the sensation and a mischievous gleam appeared in Sasuke's eyes. He began trace slow circles on Naruto's tight abdomen alternating pressure as he felt the muscles jump and twitch in response. With each circle, he slowly lowered his hand until he was tracing the waistband of Naruto's pants. A loud gasp, followed by a throaty moan was Sasuke's reward and he felt all the blood in his body rush into his groin (not that a large amount of it wasn't already occupied there)and his already tight pants became extremely uncomfortable. Sasuke continued to trace his fingers along the top of Naruto's pants, every once in a while dipping a finger beneath the waistband, determined to elicit another response like the last.

Naruto groaned out "Oh… god, Sasuke…" and bucked his hips, grinding roughly against Sasuke. Sasuke felt like liquid fire was coursing through his veins, centering on his groin.

"Ah… nghh… Naruto." he managed to gasp out raising his hips to desperately meet Naruto's as they roughly ground against each other, both panting and moaning at the sensation.

Naruto's mouth left Sasuke's, leaving him free to gasp and moan as he latched onto the very sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder and began to suck and bite. Pleasure was coursing through Sasuke's body as Naruto sucked hungrily on his neck and ground roughly against his hips and he dug his nails roughly into Naruto's back, causing him to gasp out and bite down roughly on Sasuke's neck. This pleasure was too much and yet it was not enough. Sasuke could feel himself. He was so close but he needed more.

Naruto seemed to sense his need to release and slowly pulled away from Sasuke. Sasuke whimpered at the loss of contact both on his neck and groin.

"No… Don't stop… please".

That face eating grin once again spread across Naruto's face, once again causing shivers of pleasure to course through Sasuke's body.

"Don't worry. I wasn't even thinking of stopping now. Do you know how sexy you look when you're begging for me?"

Normally, Sasuke been indignant at a remark like that and would have come up with a snappy retort but he was far to horny to even string together coherent sentences at the moment.

Naruto bent back down to Sasuke's neck, where he softly bit, licked and nibbled his way up his neck, stopping at his ear where he gently nibbled on his ear lobe. Sasuke's knees were beginning to weaken at the pleasure caused by Naruto's lips, tongue and teeth. A soft murmur in his ear nearly made him collapse into a puddle of goo.

"I want you to come for me, Sasuke".

It was then that Sasuke felt Naruto's hands on his pants, quickly and deftly unbuttoning and unzipping them. Then his aching erection was free from its confines and Naruto eagerly wrapped his hand around its length. Sasuke's knees gave out at the extreme pleasure coursing though his body. If it weren't for Naruto's hands holding him up, he would have been a puddle of goo on the ground.

"Naruto! Ah.. ha…ha…" he panted out as he bucked his hips up into Naruto's hand.

He could feel Naruto smirk against his neck where he was gently sucking and biting. Sasuke was now desperately clinging to Naruto as wave after wave of pleasure washed through him, building up to what he knew was going to be the best orgasm of his life. Naruto once again moved his extremely talented mouth down to the very sensitive spot at the crook of Sasuke's neck, biting down roughly then gently licking the tortured flesh. Sasuke's breath was now coming out in rapid desperate pants, with every other pant coming out as a desperate moan.

"Please… god please Naruto… I can't… please."

Naruto chuckled softly and moved his hand from where it had been squeezing Sasuke's ass through his jeans, gently reaching down to cup Sasuke's balls and softly massage them. His other hand, which had never halted it's torturously slow movement up and down his length now stopped completely and lifted away from the throbbing organ.

"No! Please… don't stop… Naruto" Sasuke whimpered, bucking his hips, desperate for some friction, anything to give him his much needed release.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I wouldn't leave you in a condition like this. I'm not that evil."

With that said, Naruto reached back to Sasuke's engorged erection. But instead of wrapping his hand around the appendage as he had before, Naruto used one fingernail and slowly traced along the throbbing vein running along the underside of his erection. The sensation was amazing, almost enough to make him come right there, but not quite. He could feel his orgasm building. He was so close. He whimpered, begging Naruto to do something more.

"Please…"

He felt Naruto's hand roughly wrap around his length and give three hard fast strokes. At the last stroke he bit down hard on the sensitive spot on his neck and Sasuke saw white. "Oh god. Finally." Sasuke thought as every muscle in his body tensed right before his orgasm was about to wash over him.

_Thunk._

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, lying in bed. Then his gaze drifted down to the extremely painful and obvious tent in his sheets.

_Fuck! All that and I didn't even get to come! God, I can't believe it. And I was so close too._

Sasuke thought with a moan. Now he would either have to take a _very_ cold shower and will his erection away or jack off. He really hated jacking off in the morning but the extreme state of the erection told him that willing it away just wasn't going to work this morning. Then he remembered what exactly had put him in such a state.

_Wait. Did I really just have a wet dream about Naruto? That can't be right. I'm not attracted to Naruto. I'm not even gay. It must mean something else. Dreams aren't meant to be translated literally. I mean, I don't really want it to rain chocolate sundaes so then I can ride my purple dragon to the top of a sundae mountain and proclaim myself king of Maraschino Mountain. Okay, maybe I do, but that's beside the point. I don't want Naruto like that…_

Sasuke was attempting to climb out of bed very slowly so he could make it to the bathroom to get rid of his problem. His extreme state of arousal combined with the enticing way his pajama pants rubbed over it was making it very difficult to move at the moment however. Sasuke had almost made it into the bathroom when he heard another loud thunk and he realized that it had been that same loud thunking noise that had woken him from his very nice dream. Grumbling to himself, Sasuke decided that he had better investigate the source of the noise before doing anything else. Just in case it was a thief or murderous ninja. Not that anyone should be able to get past the traps set around his house…

Sasuke stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, which is where he had determined the noises were coming from using his great ninja skill. Really all the clanging pots and pans kind of gave it away. If someone was trying to rob him they were doing a horrible job of it. Sasuke quietly crept around the corner of the kitchen, clutching a kunai knife, ready to attack whoever or whatever had decided to make such a racket in his kitchen at this ungodly early hour. As he turned the corner he came face to face with brilliant blonde hair attached to a pair of sky blue eyes and a face eating smile.

"Mornin' Sas'ke" Naruto mumbled around a mouthful of toast.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?! How did you even get in here?" Sasuke practically screamed at his friend. His heart was hammering, trying to beat itself out of his chest.

First of all he had thought he was being robbed or attacked and then he had nearly been run over by this blonde energy ball. Who had that much energy in the morning? It didn't help matters that as soon as Sasuke saw Naruto, his mind immediately jumped back to the dream he had just awoken from and his erection, which had been flagging slightly at the thought of being attacked, now jumped back to full attention. Sasuke wanted to groan. Of all the mornings for Naruto to drop by unannounced, it had to be the one following a _very _vivid wet dream staring the blonde bombshell. Sasuke's mind began to wander as he took in the boy in front of him, his brain filling in some very "helpful" tidbits, like what it felt like to kiss those lips, what his body felt like pressed against the other's. Sasuke suddenly had a very keen interest in how closely his dream world mirrored real life. He groaned to himself. He really needed help if he was thinking about attacking and molesting his best friend.

"You okay Sasuke? You look a little flushed?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now what do you want?" Sasuke replied a little tersely, currently raging a viscous internal batter about whether or not he should attack his best friend and make him take care of the 'problem' he had caused.

"I just came by to ask a favor," continued Naruto, completely unaware of the bloody war being waged in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke's very horny and perverted mind immediately latched on to that last sentence,

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if you would help me with my training. I've been working on this awesome new jutsu and I need someone to practice with."

Sasuke felt a little disappointed that it wasn't a different sort of 'favor' that Naruto wanted. That was certainly the type of 'favor' Sasuke was looking for at the moment.

"Hmmm. I guess I could help you. But you'll have to do a favor for me in return."

"Okay. That seems fair. What type of favor do you need Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smiled and walked back up the stairs to his bedroom, motioning for Naruto to follow.

* * *

Hmmm... I'm trying to decide whether or not I want to continue this story. I could either add another pure smut chapter filled with lemony goodness or I could develop it into a legitimate story. Let me know what you guys think.

Thanks guys. Please leave reviews if you liked it, or even if you didn't...


End file.
